


I Can't

by Black__Swan



Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BIG MOOD, Blow up from the a scene in Rainbow's re-boot comics, Emo, F/F, Issues, Karo and Nico haven't gotten together yet, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru - Freeform, Nico confesses first, One Shot, SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ISSUE #14, You'll know which one if you've read it, deanoru - Freeform, harsh reality, nicolina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black__Swan/pseuds/Black__Swan
Summary: Nico confesses her feelings for Karolina at a party, and it goes sideways. Blow up of a scene in issue #14 in Rainbow Rowell's revival of the Runaways.Thought of this idea randomly, and decided to put it into AO3. Nothing else I can say, otherwise I'd spoil it!Enjoy :)





	I Can't

Nico and Karolina stood in the middle of the deserted street, outside of the party they had just vacated. In the background, Nico could hear muted bass from the music thumping away as the party continued without her, so strong it shook Nico's bones. Other than that, and the distant wailing sirens of police cars and ambulances, it was a completely silent night. One Nico would have enjoyed, if it weren't for her current situation.

The street lamps cast an eerie orange-y light down on Karolina, shrouding half her face in shadow. Nico couldn't read her expression, but from her body language and the tone of her voice, Nico could tell that Karolina was very distressed.

"Karo, I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have said anything," pleaded Nico, tears already starting to stream down her face, turning black as they collected eyeliner and mascara. "It felt wrong in my head, and I said it anyway! Please, please forgive me!"

_Don't leave me,_ Nico thought instead.

"No, Nico, you don't understand," cried Karolina, shaking her head, "it's not...it's nothing like that. I do like you! I really, really do!"

"Then why?" Nico was still holding her empty solo cup. She had chased Karolina out the door, and didn't really have time to scout for a garbage can. "Why tell me no? Why tell me 'you can't'?"

"Because...I can't."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Nico exploded, her confusion turning into anger. "You already know how emotionally fragile I am, Karolina! We've been best friends since we were babies, for god's sake! You _know_ how hard it is for me to open up like this, to say---"

Nico swallowed hard, choking on a lump in her throat.

"---you know." Nico wasn't sure if she could repeat it a second time. "The least you can do is give me an explanation!"

"And I do know Nico, and I'm sorry!" Karolina shouted, a black tear racing down her cheek. It tore Nico apart, seeing her best friend like this, and Nico swayed a little on her feet. "I'm sorry, because I've loved you ever since we were seven and you punched Chase in the face because he took my cookie! I loved you before you wore contacts with your adorable nerdy glasses, and I loved you when you started sewing your own black clothes! I've never had a crush on anyone else, because I have loved you even before I knew what a crush was!"

Nico stared at Karolina, eyes wide, and speechless. _Since they were seven?_ How could Nico have been unable to tell? Her and Karolina had had so many sleepovers, slept in the same bed in their decorated pajamas countless times. They'd even seen each other naked once or twice. Nico's brain was such a tangled ball of thoughts and feelings that Nico didn't even know where one string started, and another one ended.

"I've wanted to tell you every single day since I realized that I had feelings for you, but I've been so scared, Nico," Karolina continued, breathless. "I was going to tell you tonight, at the party. I figured I could get myself drunk enough so I wouldn't chicken out. I got so nervous in the days and hours leading up to it, you know. And then it was actually happening, except it wasn't me who was saying it. It was you. I couldn't believe it."

"Karo..." Nico started to reach for Karolina, but Karolina flinched away.

"I love you Nico. I love you so much. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend, so, _so_ badly my heart could just crack open and pour my gay insides all over the pavement of this road," Karolina flung her arms out at the ground in front of them, exasperated.

"And yet you can't."

"I can't. Not right now. I can't, because...I have finals."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I know what a lot of students are going through right now with the wrap up final exams. The pressure is absolutely crushing, and I would just like to say you all are a bunch of hard workers, and you'll get through this just fine. I also wrote this because I cracked up so badly when I read the part when the Runaways are trapped in their hideout by Gib, and Karolina completely breaks down because she has finals. Thank you Rainbow for that disgustingly relatable morsel :)))) <3


End file.
